Unrequited Love is easier than Rejection
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Karl Fink's thoughts on his relationship with Avery on the day that she marries Wes. Pairing's include Avery/Wes and one-sided Karl/Avery. First Dog with a Blog Fanfic so please leave a review


**Hi Everyone-I kinda wrote this in the space of two hours and I don't know why so I'm sorry if it's bad. **

**Please Leave a Review-there all appreciated **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Dog with a Blog or any of the characters.**

* * *

Unrequited Love is easier than Rejection

Karl's thoughts at Avery and Wes Wedding -Pairing's Avery/Wes and one-sided Karl/Avery

* * *

It's the night before the wedding (or as Karl had labelled it the Night when his life ends). Avery is beautiful- a twenty-three year old with a degree in Political Science and an internship with one of the congressmen in Pasadena, while Wes is strong and handsome and a teacher at the local school as well as the football coach. All in all there the perfect couple.

It's enough to make him sick.

* * *

Things have changed since he was a child of thirteen. He now knows Stan's secret (to be honest he wasn't really surprised that the dog could talk in Karl's opinion he always did seem more intelligent than your average dog) Chloe was now a High School Senior with a plan to teach History to pre-schoolers and Tyler was now in college (It amazed Karl that he had even gotten into a college) studying to become a vet while working in a tattoo shop.

He had lucked out-his acceptance to college had landed him straight into the career of a speechwriter-which had landed him straight into a career with Avery.

Avery had stopped becoming the bane of his existence shortly after she had turned fifteen, he had discovered Stan's secret and in a moment of weakness the two of them had spent the night together sat on her bed sharing snacks talking until well past two in the morning. It was in that moment he allowed briefly to entertain the idea of being with her, and as their friendship grew so did his hope that one day he would.

When they were twenty and at the same college (and in the same dorm) she had had a fight with Wes she had come over to his apartment and cried herself to sleep in his arms, and when he had tried to leave she had held him tightly against herself, letting him smell her coconut shampoo and raspberry body wash feeling her barely clothed body.

He had spent the night with her, had slept next to her and that right there was the worst decision he had ever made because it was enough for him to get use to the smell of Avery on his sheets and enough for the image of waking up with her in his bed as the first thing he sees to be burned into his brain.

Waking up alone doesn't seem right after that.

Every time he thinks over his feelings, every time he thinks she should know (that he loves her and always will) something happens that gets in the way, for example on New Year's when Wes had proposed and she's said yes. He'd had to make a quick exit less than ten minutes after that, had staggered back to the car and cried himself to sleep in the backseat.

* * *

The next few days had been a blur of tears and alcohol. It was five days after New Years before he could get out of bed and another three days after that before he could leave the apartment-and when he did it was with Avery on his back.

"How could you leave?" she had demanded down the phone at him. "Karl It was my engagement night how could you just disappear?" she had continued at him at length until all he could do was close his eyes what was left of his heart shattering when he realised that she really loved Wes and really didn't love him. It was enough to make him want to cry again.

Surprisingly enough it was Chloe who came round. While she had changed (she had found hair straighteners and eyeliner and high heels) she was still the same outspoken girl she had always been. She had come round to his apartment one night and had cooked him diner. She had watched him cry, forced him to take a shower and a shave and then held him before he had fallen asleep. "I love her Little Red" he had moaned pitifully at her, and she had nodded once "I know Karl" she sighed "I had hoped she would end up with you".

How long she had stayed with him he didn't know but he felt slightly better when she had left.

* * *

So this is where he was stood now. In a church that felt more like a crypt and he was in the wrong place-whenever he had dreamt this scenario he was stood where Wes was in a much better suit. When Avery did descend down the aisle it was like an iron mallet to the stomach continuously. She was wearing white with her blonde hair in curls tied up at the back of her neck. Looking at her Karl had to blink back tears convinced she was a fallen angel.

A fallen angel that didn't want him.

* * *

Chloe was sat in the front row he baby blue bridesmaid dress contrasting sharply with her red hair and blue shoes. She smiled at him softly her eyes sad. Karl managed a smile that felt stiff and he was sure looked more like a grimace.

As the vows were being said the priest uttered those words that made his mind race. He caught Chloe's eyes on him and he shook his head slightly- he was a coward that he knew but he was still holding on to the faintest of faint hope that maybe it would all be a nightmare. Or that down the line in maybe another life they would be together.

Unrequited love (he had learned first-hand) was easier than the ultimate rejection he would receive.

Once the wedding was over he took solace at the back of the room with a bottle of whiskey. He was only halfway done with it before Wes took Avery on the dancefloor, they were wrapped in each other's arms smiling like nothing in the world could hurt them. It was enough to make he want to throw up the whiskey he had just drowned down.

Standing up and swallowing hard he gently blew a kiss with trembling fingers letting it fling in her direction. "I love you Avery" he said softly and with that he walked away uncaring of the tears that were falling down his face.

* * *

A few yards away Avery Jennings now Avery Manning's watched the lone figure of the man that was now one of her best friends walk away his shoulders hunched as if he had the weight of the world physically placed on him. She sighed catching her sister's eyes and blinked away tears- she was married now, she was happy but still there was still a bit of her that wanted to run to the only man who could ever keep up with her intellectually, that got her on a level nobody else understood, a part of her that hated the fact that all they would ever be was friends. A part of her that loved Karl Fink as much (even though she didn't know it) as he loved her.

" Oh Karl" she said softly "If only you had said something"

* * *

**Please Leave a Review and let me know what you think x **


End file.
